


Will you marry me?

by Kapoen



Series: Three doctors and a musician [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Allergies, Bathing/Washing, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slow Burn, father figure Eskel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapoen/pseuds/Kapoen
Summary: Aiden is going to ask Lambert to marry him. He asked Jaskier to help him to make his proposal more special. Jaskier only needs to keep this a secret from Geralt and Eskel. That is more difficult then he thought.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Three doctors and a musician [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982519
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	1. Will you help me?

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short story with three chapters.  
> The story makes more sense it you read part 1 first.
> 
> English isn’t my first language so there are some spelling and grammar mistakes, sorry for that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert ask Jaskier for help

Jaskier was sitting in his room reading a new music magazine that Eskel had brought him. He sighed and looked at the beautiful guitars. He really wanted to buy them all. Geralt said that they would buy him one guitar for his birthday next month but Jaskier couldn’t choose which one he wanted. The big green one was beautiful, but the yellow one with red stars was amazing too. He looked at the next pages and saw a blue one with flowers and he started to read the text. 

There was a knock on his door. Jaskier looked up. “Yes” he yelled. The door opened and Aiden walked in. Jaskier hadn’t expected him. Aiden usually slept at this time. Because he preferred night shifts. Aiden looked a bit nervous. “Aiden sit down”. Jaskier sat moving to sit up himself. He was wondering what brought Aiden here and why he looked so nervous. 

Aiden sat down on his bed, his fingers were moving in his lap. “Jaskier. I need your help” Aiden started his voice unsteady. Jaskier immediately nodded. Was Aiden in trouble? What would he need Jaskier to do? What if it was something big or criminal? Was Aiden on drugs? Oh god! Jaskier would help him of course, maybe he could…. 

Aiden interpreted his thoughts. “I want to ask Lambert to marry me,” Lambert said, Jaskier his mouth fell open. Aiden wanted to marry Lambert? That was fantastic, amazing!

“Wow that’s great. Fantastic even Aiden. You two will be so happy together” he said. He smiled and Aiden looked to the floor still nervous. He was probably afraid Lambert would say no Jaskier thought. Of course, but Lambert wouldn’t say no. Lambert loved Aiden more than anything in the world. 

“He won’t say no. He will probably cry. Happy tears of course and hug you and kiss you” than he realized something “But why do you need my help? Do you need me to ask him for you? Do you need me to check if he wants to marry you?” He started, he could and would do all those things for Aiden if he asked that. But he guessed it was a bit weird to ask Lambert to marry Aiden instead of Aiden himself. How would he do that? Kneel and say “ imagine I’m Aiden'' or would Aiden kneel and would Jaskier just talk?

“No Jaskier of course not. I’m planning a big surprise to ask him but I need you to distract Lambert that day. And when the moment is there and I ask him. I want you to film it, get the champagne in time and then play a romantic song” Aiden said. Oh well that sounded more logical then what Jaskier thought. 

“Of course I will help you. We can make a playlist with songs you would like me to play and we can go to a shop to taste champagne together to find the right one”. Jaskier could help Aiden with everything just like he saw on tv last week. Aiden laughed.

“Thank you Jaskier, I love the idea of the playlist but I can manage the champagne. My idea was to ask Lambert next saturday. I hope you can ask him to visit the zoo together that afternoon. I rented a restaurant near the African animals. So you need to ask him to go eat there. I will be waiting there. After I ask him and he says yes we drink champagne and you play that beautiful song from the Lion King that Lambert loves. Then you disappear and we will have a romantic dinner”. Disappear? Well Jaskier didn’t like that but he guessed it was normal. 

Jaskier loved the idea of the zoo, it was so romantic. Because seriously Lambert loved the Lion King it was the only movie that made him cry. It would be perfect. Jaskier wished someone would ever do something like this for him. 

“Of course Aiden, that would be so perfect, so romantic. Lambert will love every minute of it. 

“Oh don’t tell Eskel or Geralt please. The lesser people know what is going to happen the smaller the chance is someone accidentally tells him something” Aiden said. Jaskier understood that completely. It would be terrible if Lambert found out about Aiden his plan. “Promise me,” Aiden said. Jaskier could do that would be easy right? 

“No problem. I promise” Jaskier said. How hard could it be to keep a secret for Eskel and Geralt? Eskel and Geralt probably wouldn't notice that Jaskier was up to something. 

“Great text me when you get Lambert to join you to the Zoo” Aiden said while he stood up and walked to the door.

“I will,” Jaskier said, smiling, he was glad Aiden trusted him so much. He would do anything to prove him right.

“Thank you Jaskier,” Aiden said before we walked out of Jaskier his bedroom. 

…..

Jaskier hurried to find Lambert. He was sitting on the couch. He almost jumped in his lape. “Lambert, I need you to take me to the zoo next Saturday,” he said. Lambert put the papers he was reading away and sighed. He looked surprised at Jaskier. He pushed him to sit next to him.

“The zoo? You want to visit the zoo? He asked again”. Jaskier nodded. Lambert didn’t really look happy with that. Well Jaskier would convince him. He would make sure that Aiden and Lambert their moment would be perfect.

“Yes the zoo. You promised we would do something fun together. I want to go to the zoo”. Lambert shook his head and took his phone out. He was looking something up.

“I have a few important meetings next week. I don’t have time to spend a day in the zoo on Saturday” he said and he looked pleased with himself. Well Jaskier wasn’t giving up. Lambert called him a kid right? Time to act like one.

“But you promised to do something fun with me. You promised. You always work” he tried to look as sad as he possibly could. “You told me, family was important and that I was your family. Didn’t you mean that” he made his lip tamble like he was going to cry. Lambert looked a bit lost.

“Jaskier, calm down. We can go to the zoo some other day just not next Saturday” Lambert said, putting his phone away. “Maybe we can go next month”. He suggested. Well that wasn’t an option. Jaskier shook his head. It was time to use his final wapon tears,

He started crying. “I don’t want next month I want next week” he hid his face in his hands because he was afraid Lambert would see that he wasn’t crying upset. 

“What is going on?” Eskel asked. Jaskier heard him move closer. “Sweetheart what is wrong?” Of course Eskel was concerned. Jaskier could use this. He jumped up to hug Eskel and hide his face in his neck. “Lambert?” Eskel asked while hugging Jaskier back.

“He wants me to go to the zoo next Saturday with him. I can’t. It upset him” Lambert explained. Jaskier heard that Lambert's voice wasn’t that steady anymore. He never made Jaskier cry before. Jaskier did feel a bit guilty. 

“I can take you” Eskel said, “I can take the day off. No problem” of course Eskel would fix it. But Jaskier didn’t need Eskel his kindness right now.

“No if Lambert doesn't think I’m important enough then we won’t go” he yelled. Time to throw anger in the battle. Eskel tried to move his head to look him in his eyes. Jaskier didn’t let him, he needed to focus, he couldn’t handle Eskel, his worried eyes now. 

“You can’t be that upset because of this Jaskier, sweetheart did something else happen” Eskel tried. Still trying to catch his eyes.

“No” he pushed Eskel away and turned to Lambert. “I’m going to my room and won’t come out until you change your mind” he yelled at Lambert and ran out of the room. 

He fell down on his bed. That was so much more difficult then he had expected. He hated to make Eskel worry and Eskel wasn’t finished with him yet. He would try to make Jaskier talk. He really hoped Lambert would change his mind. He didn’t have a back-up plan and he promised Aiden to help him. 

There was a knock on his door. He hoped it was Lambert but Eskel appeared, of course. He still looked worried. He walked over and sat down next to Jaskier. “Jaskier, what is wrong, are you feeling well?” he tried to touch Jaskier his forehead. Jaskier pushed his hand away.

“Yeah of course why wouldn’t I be feeling well?” He said. He needed to focus on Lambert; he couldn’t use Eskel right now.

“You're never that emotional,” Eskel explained, still looking unsure at Jaskier. “Is there something else? Is there a reason you want Lambert with you next Saturday. A reason beside spending time with him” Eskel tried. Jaskier his eyes wired. Did Eskel know? He couldn’t! Jaskier didn’t say anything. He promised Aiden. 

“How so you know?” He asked, almost angry. Aiden couldn’t know he messed up already.

“Okay I understand. Lambert did help you a lot of times when you were in trouble” Jaskier nodded. Of course Eskel would understand why Lambert was so important to him. “Can you tell me who or what you are afraid of? We can help you?” Wait? What? Afraid? What was Eskel trying to say? What did he think? This was going wrong? Jaskier had to do something. 

To be continued…..


	2. Will you tell me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt wants to know were Jaskier is up to.

Chapter 2: Will you tell me?

“I’m not afraid,” he said, looking confused at Eskel. Eskel gave him a smile.

“It’s okay to be afraid if someone is threatening you. And it’s also okay to turn to Lambert for help. Did they say they would hurt you next Saturday. Do they want money?” Eskel pressed. Okay this went wrong. Completely wrong Eskel thought that he was being blackmailed or something. He couldn’t let Eskel believe that. Eskel would worry so much and he probably wouldn’t let Jaskier out of his sight anymore.

“No, Eskel, you're so wrong. Aiden is going to ask Lambert to marry him in the zoo next Saturday. I’m supposed to make sure he is there on time” he hissed. Eskel his eyes wired, his face filled with relief.

“Oh, wow. Well if that is the case. You had me so worried Jaskier. I was ready to flee the country with you”. He gave Jaskier a quick hug. “Don’t worry. I will make sure Lambert takes you to the zoo” he said giving Jaskier a quick kiss on his forehead. 

“Yeah, but he can’t know why. You shouldn’t even know that Aiden is going to ask him” Jaskier explained. 

Eskel nodded. Don’t worry my lips are sealed.”. Eskel jumped of his bed and walked to the door. 

….

A few minutes later there was another knock on his door. Lambert walked in and he looked a bit shocked. What had Eskel said to him?. “I’m sorry Jaskier of course you're so much more important than work. I will take you to the zoo” he said with a smile. But Jaskier his smile was bigger.

“Thank you Lambert we will make it a day you will never forget” he said. Lambert nodded and left the room. Jaskier took his phone out and texted Aiden.

“Lambert is going to the zoo next Saturday. I did it :)” 

…..

A few days later Jaskier his fingers were almost frozen, he spent four hours in the park only playing ‘Can you feel the love tonight” from the Lion King on his guitar. He needed to be able to play and sing it faultless. 

He couldn’t practice at home because there was always a chance that Lambert could hear him. Lambert and he worked the same hours this week. And he couldn’t ask Geralt to practice when he was supposed to be working because then Geralt would demand to know why and Jaskier couldn’t tell him the reason. He promised Aiden and he already broke that promise by telling Eskel. Eskel said that it didn’t matter that Aiden shouldn't have asked Jaskier to keep secrets from him because Jaskier needed to feel like he could always tell Eskel anything. 

When Geralt asked where he was going he told him that he was going to buy early Christmas presents and that he wouldn’t be home until dinner.

The people in the park gave him confused looks when we kept playing the same song. Some people even asked him to play something different. He refused of course. Luckily it was a cold November day and nobody wanted to stay too long in the cold park. He just started to sing the song again when someone stopped next to him. 

“Jaskier, what are you doing here?” Geralt was standing there. Oh no! Not Geralt, not now. Geralt looked so confused. 

“I’m playing my guitar,” he said. It sounded stupid. It probably was stupid. Of course he was playing his guitar.

“I can see that'' Geralt said. Geralt looked him up and down like he wanted to figure out what Jaskier was really doing. His eye fell on his guitar case. It was open on the ground and a few people gave him some coins. Geralt's face turned to anger. “You need money” it wasn’t a question that was more like a statement. 

Ever since Jaskier and Geralt decided to date each other without starting a real relationship yet Geralt tried to make sure Jaskier had everything he possibly needed. He brought him his favorite food, a warm nice winter jacket from some expensive brand. He even brought him a new laptop when he broke his. Eskel said it was his way of showing he cared. Geralt wasn’t good with words so he used other methods. Jaskier appreciated that. 

“It isn’t about money Geralt. I’m just practicing my music” he explained but he already knew that wouldn’t be enough for Geralt.

“Outside, in the cold’ Geralt said he didn’t believe him. “Is it Christmas? I can give you money” Geralt said. Jaskier sighed of course it wasn’t Christmas and his bank account wasn’t exactly low either. They brothers paid him way too much salary.

“Then why?” Geralt asked, confused. Jaskier went to put his guitar in his case. He blew his hands to warm them. He realized his mistake immediately when Geralt walked over and took his hands. “Your freezing” he said and started to rub his hands.

“It isn’t that bad” he said and he tried to get his hands back. Geralt let him. “It was just fun. You know I used to do this for days ones, remember? With Essi to earn money now it’s for fun” he tried to ensure Geralt.

“Then why did you lie?” Geralt said. Well Jaskier supposed that was a fair question. If it was just for fun he could have told Geralt about it. He never kept things a secret for him. Of course Geralt would assume something else was going on. Something bad. 

“I don’t know. Let’s go home” he went to pick up his guitar case but Geralt beat him to it. They walked in silence.

……..

At home Geralt took him to the bathroom. Normally Jaskier loved to bath with Geralt. Geralt would clean him softly and give him sweet little kisses sometimes. Jaskier would sing for him or tell stories and Geralt would listen. After that Geralt would bath and Jaskier could clean him. They didn’t have sex or anything so normally Jaskier loved those moments of intimacy. 

Today it was different. Jaskier sat in the bath and Geralt sat on the floor next to him but he didn’t touch him. He didn’t ask Jaskier to tell a story he looked deep in thought.

“Geralt I promise you there is nothing wrong. I just can’t tell you the truth” he whispered. He played with his chest hair. He didn’t dare to look at Geralt.

“Don’t you trust me?” Geralt asked. Oh that hurt! of course he trusted Geralt. He trusted him with his life. Well Geralt saved his life a few times so he proved himself worthy of that trust.

“Of course I trust you. More than anyone in the world. But I promised someone not to say anything” he tried to explain. He really hoped that Geralt would let it go.

“Someone wants your money” Geralt said looking shocked. His hand changed in a first, he would kill however was hurting Jaskier. Jaskier could read it in his eyes.

“No Geralt. Not like that. It is something totally different. It has nothing to do with money. I swear it” he tried to take Geralt his hand. Geralt let him.

“I don’t understand” Geralt sighed, he looked like a kicked puppy and suddenly Jaskier couldn’t keep his secret hidden from Geralt anymore.

“Geralt if I tell you. Promise me you keep your mouth shut. Aiden will never forgive me otherwise” he said looking Geralt in his eyes. Geralt his face turned to anger again.

“Aiden hurt you” he said and Jaskier didn’t know how fast he had to shake his head.

“No!, no, no of course not. He asked for my help. He is going to ask Lambert to marry him. He is going to ask him in the zoo. In the Africa part. He asked me to play “Can you feel the love tonight” from the Lion King there. That’s why I practice in the park so he wouldn’t know” he explained. Geralt's face turned lighter.

“Lambert is going to get married” he said Jaskier saw a small smile on Geralt his face. Of course he would be happy for his brother. 

“Yes Aiden has a very romantic plan and I help him”. Geralt's smile suddenly fell from his face.

“You can’t go to the zoo. Your allergies. It is dangerous. Aiden needs to find someone else” Geralt decided. Jaskier shook his head in anger. He was not going to let his allergies or Geralt take this from him.

“I will be fine. I will take medicine and Lambert is with me. I want to do this so bad. I want to see Lambert and Aiden happy together, ” he explained. Geralt looked away and then nodded he understood.

“Fine but I’m waiting in the parking lot just to be sure” Jaskier agreed because he didn’t want to think about the alternative. 

Geralt picked up the soap and started to wash Jaskier. Finally Jaskier thought while he leaned back and relaxed. 

….

It was Saturday morning seven in the morning. Jaskier and Lambert would leave around eleven but Jaskier was already busy. Aiden picked up his guitar yesterday and they talked through the whole ceremony a few times. Jaskier was still very nervous.

Currently he was reading the song text again. His bedroom door opened. Eskel appeared in his bathrobe. “Are you nervous?” He asked while he closed the door behind him. Jaskier nodded.

“What if I do something wrong and ruin everything. I could forget my text or play the wrong melody, or what if Lambert doesn’t want to see the giraffes around five o clock. Or what if Geralt is right and I get a massive allergic reaction. What if I die in the zoo and Aiden and Lambert can’t forgive themselves”. Eskel climb on his bed and pulled Jaskier close.

“And what if everything will be fine and you give them the most beautiful day of their lives?” he asked. Jaskier did not really consider that. In his head so many things could go wrong.

“I’m scared Eskel. I really want it to be perfect for them” he whispered. “I don’t want to mess it up”. Eskel hugged him tighter.

“You won’t and you can’t do more then your best. If Aiden didn’t think you could do this he wouldn’t have asked you” he said.

To be continued…..


	3. Will you marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Lambert go to the zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and kindness. I had a terrible week, my dad got a heart attack. He survived but I was so scared and I cried so much. You comments made me smile when I read them. They were a small positive thing in a very dark week. I read everything and will answer them as soon as possible.

Chapter 3: Will you marry me?

It was just after lunchtime when Jaskier and Lambert arrived at the zoo. Lambert already bought the tickets online so they could skip the line.

“Witch animals do you want to see first”? Lambert asked, looking at the map and showing Jaskier the little pictures of the animals. Jaskier looked at the map. He never really thought about that.

“The rabbits?” He said unsure, recreating his answer immediately when Lambert his surprised face.

“We are in a zoo Jaskier. They don’t have rabbits here. You can see rabbits on a farm. In a zoo you visit elephants, lions, giraffes and dolphins. The big animals you know” he explained. Jaskier nodded he knew that but he was so nervous that he couldn’t really use his mind. “You know what, let's see the poolbears,” Lambert decided. Jaskier just nodded again and followed Lambert.

They arrived at the poolbears. “You know that poolbears are really dangerous. They look very soft but they can kill you in seconds. They live in very cold areas” Lambert explained he started to talk about food, hunting and something about baby twins but Jaskier didn’t really listen. He couldn’t focus on the big and beautiful animals. He kept repeating the song in his head. He looked at his watch. Still four hours to go.

“Jaskier, you alright?” Jaskier turned to Lambert who was watching him.

“Of course I am. Why would I be?” He tried to smile to show Lambert that he was fine.

“Well, you were staring at the empty part of the hutch for at least ten minutes” Lambert said slowly.

“Oh well, I was watching the uhm a bird there. A bird is an animal. In the zoo you can watch birds” Lambert didn’t look convinced he even looked more worried. Jaskier pointed to a picture of a wolf. “Let's see the wolves,” he said walking away from the poolbears. He heard that Lambert followed him. It was going to be a long day.

….

Two hours later Jaskier couldn’t stand still anymore so nervous. Lambert asked a few times if there was something he should know or if Jaskier was feeling well. He even made Jaskier take his allergie pills just to be sure. Currently they were in the aquarium. Jaskier was moving between the basins.

“Lambert, look I found Nemo,” he yelled, turning around for Lambert. He didn’t see him. He walked back a bit. “Lambert,” he yelled. What if Lambert went home? Or to the restaurant? Oh god! He started running through the aquarium. “Lambert,” he yelled.

When he ran to the exit he realized that Lambert was really gone. He took his phone out and chose Lambert his number. He didn’t pick up. He probably didn’t want to speak to Jaskier, he was probably tired of him. He just left him here in the zoo. He chose Eskel his number.

“Jaskier is everything okay?” Eskel asked calmly as ever.

“Lambert is gone. He left me here. I can’t find him” he yelled into the phone. He was close to panicking.

“Easy Jaskier. I’m sure he didn’t leave you. Take a deep breath” Eskel said, Jaskier tried.

“Jaskier?” Jaskier turned around to see Lambert standing there with two milkshakes. “What’s wrong?” He asked moving closer.

“Found him,” he told Eskel before putting his phone away, “where were you. You were gone” he yelled at Lambert.

“Easy Jaskier. I just went to get milkshakes, it took five minutes, did something happen?” He looked around.

“You were gone. You left me alone. That’s what happened” Jaskier yelled.

“Jaskier. It’s fine. I would never leave you here. I found you didn’t I. I will tell you next time when I leave” Lambert reassured him. “Let's sit down and drink our milkshakes,” he said.

“Just don’t do that again” Jaskier felt ridiculous. He sat down next to Lambert. “I’m sorry” he whispered. Lambert gave him a quick hug.

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s go to the tigers after this” Lambert suggested.

“I would like that,” Jaskier said.

…..

“It’s almost five, Jaskier let’s go home,” Lambert said. Go home? No way! They couldn’t go home. Lambert had to meet Aiden in fifteen minutes,

“No, I don’t want to go home, I want to see the Africa animals,” he said, deciding it was time to bring Lambert to Aiden.

“We can visit those next time Jaskier. I really think it’s better to go home” Lambert said he tried to put his arm around Jaskier to pull him in the direction of the exit. Jaskier pushed his arm away.

“No I don’t want to. Let’s see the giraffes and go home after that” Jaskier already started to walk. He hoped that Lambert would follow him.

“Jaskier, slow down for a minute” Lambert said while following him. Jaskier tried to walk faster. Lambert kept following him.

“Jaskier stop,” Lambert said and he took hold of Jaskier his elbow. “Kid, stop and look at me”. Jaskier could only turn around. Lambert took hold of his other elbow as well. “Now tell me what’s wrong” Lambert asked.

‘Nothing is wrong I just want to see the giraffes. I promise we can go home after that” he said. Lambert said nothing for a while.

“Fine, only the giraffes” he agreed. Jaskier nodded and Lambert let go of him.

…...

Jaskier and Lambert walked in the restaurant by the Africa animals. Aiden was standing in front of a big window. He was wearing a beautiful black smoking and he smiled. Behind him giraffes and zebras walked between big trees. Lambert froze. “Aiden?” He said surprised.

Lambert walked to Aiden. Jaskier took his phone out and started filming.

Aiden waited until Lambert reached him and dropped to his knee. He took Lambert his hands.

“Dear Lambert, since the first time I saw you, I knew you were the most sexy man on earth. I didn’t know then that you were also the most kind, sweet and brave man that I would ever know. And then you decided that you loved me as well” Jaskier zoomed in a bit on Aiden's face. He looked so happy. Aiden and Lambert really deserved each other. Loving someone so dearly was the most beautiful thing that there is, he thought.

“Every time I see you I feel ridiculously happy. I can’t imagine living without you. Without your jokes, your smile, your down to earth comments, your kisses, your love”. Jaskier almost had to cry himself. This was so sweet, so perfect. Jaskier wanted Geralt to ask him one day like this.

“I don’t want to spend a day without you anymore. So Lambert will you please marry me” Aiden took a light blue box out of his jacket and opened it. It showed a beautiful ring with little stones, diamonds probably.

Lambert just nodded and Aiden pushed the ring on his finger. “Yes Aiden I would love nothing more”. Lambert went to hug Aiden and kissed him. Jaskier stopped filming and picked up two glasses of champagne and quickly brought those to the two happy men. They both took it without looking at Jaskier and they only had eyes for each other.

Jaskier hurried to pick up his guitar and started playing on his guitar.  
There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wave  
Can be turned away  
An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you

He saw that Lambert was crying now. Aiden pulled him close. Wiping his tears away. Kissing both his cheeks.

And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we've got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight)  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

The couple turned to look at the animals. Arms around each other keeping each other close. Aiden went to kiss Lambert every few seconds.

There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours

Jaskier felt a few tears on his cheeks. He was happy for Lambert and Aiden. They deserved love and happiness. He saw Lambert squeezing Aiden his hand. They were clearly so happy.

And can you feel the love…  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we've got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight? (Tonight)  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

Jaskier played the last note. Time to get away, he put his guitar down. Picked up his phone and took one picture of the happy couple standing in front of the window holding each other with the animals at the background,

He smiled and left the restaurant. Everything went perfect!

….

In the parking lot Geralt and Eskel were leaning against Geralt his car. “How did it go?” Eskel asked at the same time, as Geralt asked “how do you feel?” Jaskier jumped in the air. He was so happy!

“It went fantastic. It was beautiful! Amazing! Lambert said yes! I played my song, took pictures. Everything was perfect!” He told him. Eskel gave him a hug.

“That’s amazing Jaskier. I’m so proud of you” he kissed Jaskier his hair and let him go. Geralt gave him a hug as well and a kiss on his lips. “Geralt one day you are going to ask me right” he asked. Geralt froze for a second.

“One day Jaskier, one day” Geralt said pulling him close against his chest. Jaskier put his head against his big chest and closed his eyes. I wished it was already that day. But until them he would enjoy every kis, hug and compliment that Geralt would give him. He loved him so much!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story.  
> I hope you enjoy it. I love kudos and comments so please if you have time leave them :)
> 
> The song used in this story owned by Elton John and Disney.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for your reading. Kodus make me very happy:)
> 
> If you want to chat, beta-read a story, have a plot suggestion for me or something completely different I’m Kapoentjes on Tumblr. I love writing so if you like something specific let me know 😊  
> Link Tumblr: https://kapoentjes.tumblr.com/


End file.
